


Sex Dates

by KoteDiM



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoteDiM/pseuds/KoteDiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets Ziva to reveal that she has a sex date, and he doesn't take it well. It's up to him to show her why she should be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sort of a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breaking all the Rules Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17537) by sleeplessinatlanta. 



> This is something I've wanted to try for a while. Writing something to a plot that I didn't come up with myself, and basing my fanfic on another story where there's already a set course of actions I'm following.  
> This fanfiction is based on a Bones fanfic ("Breaking all the rules tonight") by one of my absolute favourite authors, sleeplessinatlanta, and is written with her consent and permission, which I'm really thankful for getting :)  
> If you enjoy Bones, you should definitely check out her work, if you do not know it already.  
> I hope you will enjoy this fanfic and the plot of it, set in the NCIS universe.
> 
> Also, please note that the chapters of this fic will be shorter than the chapters I usually write, but the fic itself will be updated more often than my other fanfictions. I hope you'll enjoy reading it!
> 
> \- Kote

The womens bathroom in the NCIS building was relatively quiet on the late Friday afternoon in May, and as Ziva David finished up in her booth, she could hear the sound of the last pair of high heels leaving the room, and the door closing behind the woman wearing them.

She had needed to use the bathroom before leaving work to go home for a much needed weekend. For once, the team had been promised a day where they could leave relatively early, which had allowed her to make some plans for the evening.

She buttoned her beige cargo pants, flushed the toilet and unlocked the door of the booth to go wash her hands.

When she turned on the water and moved her hands under the tap, she calmly said:

"Hello Tony"

Having sensed a presence from the moment she exited the booth, she was not surprised by the figure leaning against the wall, and allowed herself to assume that it was her partner, seeing how they had a habit of catching each other in their respective bathrooms at work.

She was however slightly worried about whether or not she would be able to get past his usual prying today. They only came to talk to each other in the bathrooms when there was something other than small-talk on their minds, and truth be told, she did not exactly feel like having to talk about personal stuff right then.

She squeezed out some liquid soap into her hand from the small container next to her as she asked him, while making eye contact with him through the large mirror in front of her.  
"What is on your mind? I assume you are here to probie my mind for something?"

"It's probe, Zee-vah" he answered with his usual charming grin before continuing ".. And no. I'm here because I wanted to ask you, if you wanna go out to dinner tonight? What do you say? Some nice chinese food or something. We're actually getting off around five for once, after all."

Ziva hesitated for a moment as she moved on to dry her hands on some paper towels, choosing her words carefully.

"Umm.. No, thank you. Not today."

"Why not? Got a date?"

"No," she simply replied.  
"Then why can't you go?"  
"You are probing, Tony."

"You are avoiding the question, Ziva."

She glared at him, slightly irritated, but he merely raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

The truth was, that every once in a while during the last couple of months, she had met up with this guy she had gotten to know in a nightclub in town one night. They ended up having a one-night stand on the first night, mainly because Ziva found him to look a lot like Tony. Something that took a little while for her to admit to herself.  
It was one of those nights, where Tony had once again bragged about some blonde bimbo he had a date with, and it left Ziva feeling both frustrated and angry. She had driven home to her apartment as soon as Gibbs had let them go, and tried getting over her frustrations the usual way. But as she lay on the bed an hour later, panting after a much needed orgasm, she still found herself unsatisfied and needing more. Needing Tony.

However.. He was the one person she just couldn't have. Couldn't make a move on. It would ruin everything, and she did not want to cross that line.

She had tried giving herself so many different reasons to stay behind that line without crossing it that, by now, she had almost lost count. Because no matter if she tried silently blaming her partners womanizing, his inability to commit, the two of them working together, or even Gibbs' rule #12, she just knew that if it was the two of them together, none of those things would matter. They would make it work, and they would be not only good, but great together.

However, her professionalism and stubbornness had kept her behind that line for the past six years, and she knew herself well enough to know that she certainly wouldn't be the one to cross it.  
But despite staying on the right side of Gibbs rule and the line between co-workers and lovers, she still could not help but be incredibly attracted to Tony, as well as hurt whenever he mentioned that he had been with yet another woman.  
That was how she met Michael. A tall, strong-built man with short, spiky brown hair and green eyes. Just like Tony. After they had sex the first time, she was the first one to announce that she was not looking for a relationship, and while surprised, he felt the exact same way.

However, when they met again, they fell into bed once more, and again, and later on, they ended up occasionally making booty calls. Ziva enjoyed it, and felt no emotional connection to him, which was exactly how she wanted it to be. She had had a rough year, and it was only a little over six months since she had broken up with Ray. But casual sex with Michael, she could handle.  
Tonight, they had agreed to go out to dinner together before spending an entire evening and night in his bed, giving each other pleasure. Something she did not want Tony to know.  
As she stared at him however, she realised that there was a very real chance, that things would not turn out the way she wanted them to.

Tony stared back at her before breaking the silence again.

"So, is it or isn't it a date?"

Ziva bit her lip, not exactly able to define the evening she had ahead of her as a date.

"Is" she replied briefly, without meeting his gaze.

He watched her closely, and the fact that she was avoiding his eyes did not pass unnoticed by him.

"You're lying. You haven't been dating anyone. I would know by now. Look... If you just don't want to spend your Friday evening with me, you can just tell me."

"Tony, that is not the case, and I am not lying to you either. It is just that.. My "date" is not a date per se. Not a regular one, that is."

"What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean that I am simply meeting up with someone that I already.. See.. On a pretty regular basis, but am not going out with."

Tony stared at her disbelievingly, letting his mouth fall slightly open.  
"Are you saying you have a sex date with just some random guy?" he asked loudly.

"He is not random, Tony. Michael is both skilled and good-looking, and besides.. It is not like you have never done anything like that," she tried to defend.  
"That was different," he snipped quickly.

"How?"  
"Just.. Are you listening to yourself, Ziva? You just got out of a relationship with Ray less than six months ago. You're still hurt. This is not you – you don't really want this!"  
"Excuse me?" Ziva snarled at him before continuing "You have no idea what I want, Tony, and what I am doing is none of your business."  
"It is my business!"

"What on earth makes you think that?"

"Because I am your partner, Ziva. And I want you to be happy. But apparently, that's not important to you. It's good enough to just get fucked, right?"

Tony had not yelled, but merely raised his voice. Nevertheless, their discussion had become quite heated really fast, and his last words hung in the air between them, filled with anger. He had just snapped. At that moment, he couldn't remember if he had ever spoken to her like that before, and she seemed to be as taken aback by his words as he was himself. But he was agitated, and the thought of some other guy getting to fuck her senseless, just like that, was killing him.

Ziva stood as if someone had nailed her to the spot, eyes wide and without a clue as of how to react to Tonys words. But one thing was for sure. She was angry. How dare he talk to her like that. Lecture her about something he had done on and on again in the past years. And to make matters worse, she was only having sex with Michael because of Tony to begin with!

When Ziva finally moved, it was with a stern expression on her face. She strode over to Tony and quickly got a hold of his wrists, despite his attempt to ward her off. In a matter of seconds, she had his arms twisted behind his back, and him firmly pressed up against the nearest wall.  
She stood on her toes to whisper in his ear.

"Exactly, Tony," she told him huskily.

He attempted to look at her as best as he could over his shoulder with a questioning look in his eyes. Ziva continued.  
"I am going to go meet up with Michael as planned, and I intend to let him fuck me thoroughly tonight. Because you have no idea how precisely that is what I need. I am tired of making myself come over and over. I need to feel a mans touch. And this guys touch just happens to be amazing, and without expectations. So I will leave now to get ready for my "date", and you are going to deal with it... Enjoy your weekend, Tony."

She knew that her dirty-talk had shocked him out of his anger, and chose to use that to her advantage by letting go of his arms and walking away from him. Leaving him alone in the womens bathroom while she walked to the bullpen, grabbed her bag, and went home.

Right then, she wanted nothing more than to just forget about their heated argument and get ready for her "date" later that same evening.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Game on

Tony stood nailed to the spot in the womens bathroom in the NCIS building, right where Ziva had left him.

She had walked out, as if the conversation they just had, had been nothing out of the ordinary,  leaving him both angry and hard. She had crossed a line with what she said. Actually, Tony wasn't sure who was the first one to cross it, but she had sure as hell gone where he didn't expect her to go. He had always had a feeling they would end up there all along, but he had never expected her to just unravel several years of self-restraint within minutes. Damn her!  
She had spoken in that wonderfully husky and incredibly sexy voice that he both knew and loved, despite only having heard it a few times. However, he knew for sure that he was not just gonna let her do what she did and get away with it.   
What exactly he was gonna do, he hadn't decided yet. All he knew was, that he was done. Done watching her from a painfully short distance as she took lovers that weren't him, done with the flirting that went nowhere, done with keeping his life on hold in the hope that she would do something, and most of all, he was DONE with doing nothing. And one thing was absolutely certain.. If Ziva thought she was gonna get away with doing what she did and then just go on her "date", she couldn't be more wrong.

Tonys train of thoughts came to an abrupt halt when Abby suddenly entered the bathroom.

"Hi Tony! Have you seen Ziva?" she asked, looking around.

"She has gone home for today" he said stiffly as he turned towards her, while trying not to let it show how agitated he was.

"Home?" Abby rose an eyebrow in disbelief before her face loosened up as she remembered why.

"Oh.. Right. She had that.. Umh.. Date."

Tony angrily turned his attention towards his shoes and let out a humorless laugh, simply not able to keep it together.

"Date? Is that what you girls call it now?"

Abbys eyes snapped to his.

"She told you about it?"

"Naturally, she tried to keep it to herself. Guess she figured that I would have something to say about it. She ended up telling me anyway though."

".. So you argued?"

She saw a look in his eyes that told her he was more than simply pissed. His pupils were dialated, the green eyes showing hints of arousal as well as anger, and his jaw was clenched firmly. It seemed to have been quite the argument. And when she thought about how crazy Tony usually became whenever Ziva had a romantic relationsship, she figured it made sense if he completely snapped, when the Israeli told him about her upcoming booty call.

Tony bit out a simple "Yeah.."

"Tony.. You know how Ziva has a mind of her own. Just go home, watch a movie and forget about it. Things will be fine between you guys again on Monday."

Forget about it?! No way in hell. As they spoke, Ziva was probably already at home, getting ready for that damn "sex date" simply because she couldn't be bothered to just please herself or go on a regular date. Because she couldn't stand it anymore.   
Was he just supposed to lean back and ignore their argument along with the fact that he knew how some idiot was going to run his hands all over that soft, olive skin, through her long, dark hair and fuck her however he damn well pleased?   
No way in hell. He was gonna make damn sure this was resolved. And not by simply "forgetting" it.

"Abby.. It's Friday. People are going home.. Why are you still here?" he ignored her suggestion.

"Allright, alllright.. I just wanted to say bye to Ziva." She walked to the door and called out "Have a nice weekend, Tony."

Oh, he was planning on it. Ziva wasn't the only one who couldn't stand it anymore.

It didn't take much more than twenty minutes for Tony to get from the Navy Yard to Zivas place.   
The time he spent in the traffic on the way there had seemed to fly right by him, maybe because he spent it thinking in scenarios. He was sure that by now, his ninja had taken a shower and was smelling incredible.  
His cock hardened and throbbed between his legs at the thought of her wrapped only in a towel. By the time he arrived, he heard the words she had spoken about her plans in his mind for what seemed like the twentieth time. They definitely pissed him off more than anything else, but he couldn't deny that they also got him incredibly hot. There was no way she had seriously thought that he would just let her torture him like that, only to walk away and go through with her plans as if nothing had happened. She was gonna pay. 

When he got to the parking lot in front of her building, he saw her car in its usual spot, and breathed out a sigh of relief. She hadn't left yet.   
He unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled off his tie, throwing it in the backseat as he thought triumphantly _"There is gonna be no strangling tonight, ninja,"_ before getting out of the car, slamming the door after himself and locking it.

Moments later, he was standing in front of her door, his heart beating like crazy. He took a few seconds to calm himself, knowing that Ziva would have the upper hand if he didn't settle down. She was a challenge enough as it was – he wasn't gonna add that to the things in her favour.

Knowing that having the element of surprise would be a definite advantage for him, he searched his pockets and found the spare key to her apartment, which he had gotten a long time ago.

As he unlocked the door and snuck in, closing it quietly behind himself, he could hear the Israeli singing in what he knew to be her bedroom. His heart was pounding with excitement as he slowly walked to the doorway to her living room, and he swallowed deeply. He was really gonna do this.

Before he could let his thoughts get any further, he heard the sound of his partners high heels against the wooden floors of the hallway as she started to, unknowingly, walk towards him.

_"Game on, Ziva_ ," he thought


	3. The dress

When Ziva got home, she immediately jumped in the shower. She let it be a quick one because of her eagerness to get ready and let her "date" see to her needs - refusing to give in to the throbbing feeling she had between her legs and simply please herself. She had been one hundred percent serious when she told Tony of her plans for the evening. The orgasms were gonna come from someone else tonight.

_“Tony..”_

Damn his curiousity and inability to let things go. She was however very determined not to think about him that evening, but admitting it only to herself, she knew that she picked Michael because he resembled her partner. He was tall, had sparkling green eyes and a certain.. Rugged look to his short brown hair. It was, truth be told, very likely that she was gonna be screaming Tonys name in her mind tonight, while she let another provide her with the release she desperately needed.

"Pathetic," she told herself. But there was no helping it. She needed it. So badly.

She turned her face in front of her mirror, casting a last judging glance at herself, before turning off the music and heading towards the living room. It had been quite a long time since she last wore and outfit which even remotely measured up to this one when it came to sexyness. Her black dress was incredibly short, only going a few inches down past her well-rounded butt, covering no more than absolutely nescessary, and thus showing off her long, toned legs nicely. To go with the dress, she had chosen her highest pair of heels. All for the same purpose; sex.

Tony swallowed an extra time when he saw her walk out into the living room.

 _“Oh, hell no.. She didn't,”_ he thought.

That dress had to be the hottest thing ever worn by a woman. It was so sexy to look at, that it bordered on being indecent. The way the fabric pressed up tightly against her skin to show off her wonderful curves.. The way those slim straps looked like they would snap with just a single tug of his hands.. And to top it off, the dress was so short that there was no doubt in his mind; if she bent over just a bit too much, her panties would show.

If the dress itself hadn't screamed "fuck me" – her stilettos certainly would have.. They were tall and slim, just like her legs, and they left no doubt as to what the woman wearing them wanted.

"Looking hot, Zee-vah," he drawled."Where do you think you are going?"

As soon as he spoke, her head jerked up, and a mixed look of surprise and desire flashed across her eyes. It lasted a mere second before she replied.

"You know where I am going." She replied with a cool edge to her voice before continuing. "So why are you here?"

"You know exactly why I am here. We have an argument to settle, and I am not about to back down just because of your dramatic little exit."

He shifted his weight from leaning on the frame of the door and walked towards her like a predator towards its prey. His eyes were filled with aggression and lust. She looked incredible. Her eyelids were covered with a smoky, dark colour, and her hair was beautifully curled and pinned up loosely. The curls weren't her natural ones, but bigger, softer ones. They gave her look a sophisticated edge, rather than the simply wild look her natural curls would have provided. It was stunning, and all he wanted to do, was run his fingers all over her.

Ziva felt her heart rate speed up as her partner started walking towards her, but she quickly got her guard up, refusing to back down. When she looked past her arousal, his presence pissed her off more than just a little bit. Where the hell did he get off, showing up like that? What did he think he was gonna do? Intimidate or pressure her into cancelling her date? Oh, she was gonna get things her way tonight, because she was getting laid whether he liked it or not.

"Tony, that argument ended when I left the mens room,” she simply replied as she strode past him to get to her keys on the small table by the door. However, before she got to them, he grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her forcefully against the wall.

“I disagree, Ziva. And, I think you are lying to me again,” he whispered in her ear before running his tongue against the edge of it, letting out a breath of hot air right next to her. Zivas body immediately reacted to his actions, but she mustered her self-control and held back a shudder of pleasure.

"What do you think you are doing, Tony?"

It was a question that didn't really need to be asked. She knew exactly what he was doing. However, she got her answer anyway when he moved one of his hands down to cup her ass through her dress, grinding her against his almost painfully hard erection. She felt the wetness pooling between her legs.

"You're not really that much of a probie, Zee. You should be able to figure it out."

His lips moved to her neck then and sucked softly on her delicious skin. Without even realising it, she tilted her head to give him better access.

"But you know what? I'm gonna give you a hint.. I'm taking our flirting to the next level."

As he gave her his “hint”, he let his hand run from her ass to her wonderfully smooth thigh - in between her legs. As he made contact close to where she desperately wanted to be touched, she moaned against his neck and let her teeth nibble on his soft skin.

" _Oh my God_ , Ziva, where the hell is your underwear?" His voice was closer to being husky than it was to being angry as he cupped her mound. Even without pressing his fingers inside of her, he could feel how wet she was. And it was definitely not the kind of wetness that came from a recent shower.

Ziva panted a bit as she answered him as casually as she could.

"In my bedroom, in a drawer. I was not exactly planning on needing it tonight." She rolled her hips against his hand as she tried to get him to move his fingers.

The words that came out of her mouth gave Tony a sudden wake up call. She was not dressed like this for him, and not only had she planned on letting another guy get his hands on her, but they probably never even would have made it to a bed before his hands would be between her legs. The thought alone almost made him go crazy.

"Were you gonna let him get his hands on you like this, Zee? Were you just going to spread your legs for him and let him fuck you with his fingers in the restaurant under the table?” He whispered the words harshly in her ear as he let one of his fingers slip inside her wet pussy, thrusting in and out with a steady rhythm.

"No," she moaned out loud, trying to concentrate on composing a longer answer, but failing because of just how amazing it felt to have his finger inside of it. Her only thoughts were of how much she wanted him to keep going.

Maybe she hadn't really wanted to keep her plans a secret from him. Maybe some part of her had secretly hoped that if she told him, he would snap, and finally take things where she wanted them. Right to this very moment.

"No lying, Zee.."

She knew very well that her next words would send his self-control over the edge, and she felt her body tighten in anticipation. Right at that very point, she couldn't care less about her “date”. She was exactly where she wanted to be, with exactly who she wanted to be there with, and she was going to make damn sure that the thought of going back was not going to cross his mind.

"I am not lying to you, Tony."

She gasped as he inserted another finger inside of her and moved them faster while sucking and kissing her neck. Ziva continued to elaborate.

"Not when we got to our restaurant. I have waited so long already. I would not have been able to wait that long.. I would spread my legs in the car and let him fuck me with his fingers right there," she finished in a low, seductive voice.

Tony let his fingers jerk roughly inside of her once before giving up the rhythm he had going when he heard her words. Absolutely infuriating as they were. He attacked her beautiful neck with his tongue and teeth and marked her as much as possible.

"Oh, Ziva.. That was _not_ the right answer." He immediately removed his fingers and at the desperate sound of disappointment that escaped her mouth, he smiled wickedly against her skin. He didn't have a doubt in his mind; she had been close. And he had been close himself.. Close to forgetting how he had promised himself to make her pay. 


	4. Insane is a two-way street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a review on FF.net from read-travel-coffee that I actually thought contained a pretty relevant question. She (?) wrote:  
> “I'm kind of intrigued by the fact that you are following someone else's timeline, so to speak. For this story, are you only using the basic premise of the original plot, or are you just taking the entire thing and changing the names and getting it to fit the "NCIS" characters instead of the characters from "Bones", or somewhere in the middle?”  
> I've gotten comments that the chapters are alike, and yes.. That is correct. As I wrote in the reply to the review.. Right now, for these first few chapters (not yet sure for how many), I am rewriting it all to fit into the NCIS universe and get started that way. Not just changing the character names though, obviously. But writing it in my own words. So it's gonna be somewhere in the middle.  
> The more that places and different characters (and their personalities) will be involved, the different will the chapters be from the “originals” of course. But this is NOT a story with its own storyline, which is also why I wanted the permission to write this story from sleeplessinatlanta.  
> I'm playing a bit around with it all, but I'm not sure how far I want to take it. We'll see :)
> 
> \- Kote

"Tony... Don't stop!!!" Ziva had a look in her eyes that said that she was going to kill him.  
Her partner didn’t pull back the slightest at her agressive attitude though. He merely gave her a slight glare, as he brought his fingers up to the straps that were currently holding up her dress. He flipped both of them to the sides, down her arms, and brought a single finger to the front of her dress, where he let it slip into her small, but deliciously displayed cleavage. When he gave a firm tug there, the dress submitted to his will – being pulled down, it released her firm breasts from their confinement, making Ziva’s nipples hard and perky as the black fabric slid across her sensitive skin. She gasped, and the part of her dress that was, seconds ago, filled by her chest, now pooled around her waist and stomach, giving her partner a good look of her upper body.   
Tony instantly brought his hands to her slightly caramel-coloured breasts and let one of his knees slip between her legs. She immediately surrendered and gave in to him, grinding against his thigh in a desperate attempt to seek relief from the throbbing between her own legs.

“Yes.. Mnn—“ Ziva moaned as she pressed herself down on him and arched her back against the door, pushing her breasts into his hands. She lifted her arms to link them behind his neck, trying to grab the short hair there, but not really succeeding.

Tony cupped her breasts and applied pressure as he massaged them, taunting her by rolling her dark pink nipples teasingly between two fingers. He shuddered as he looked down into his partners eyes, currently darkened with lust, and he couldn’t help the triumphant smile that crossed his lips because he finally had her in his arms. He had wanted her all along. From the moment he saw her the first time, no idea who she was, till right at this very moment where they were inseparable. They had taken their time. The universe had taken it’s time. From strangers to acquaintances, co-workers, partners, friends, and now.., Finally, they would be lovers.

He needed to be sure that she was as desperate as him.

“Ziva.. Do you have any idea what you do to me? What the thought of another man doing this with you does to me?”  
He let go of her breasts to stop the movements of her hips.

“It makes me crazy. It drives me completely insane!”

He kissed her passionately, maybe a bit too roughly, but he didn’t care. His lips brushed against hers, and he relished the feeling of her soft, wet tongue against his own as they wrestled.

When their lips finally parted again, she gasped for air while he focused his attention on her wonderful neck, trailing kisses down her throat to her collarbone. Every few kisses, he would pause to nibble and suck on her neck while making sure that her hips were kept firmly in place. He could feel her body protesting against his hold, wanting to break free and move her hips against him to increase the pleasure, but when she struggled, he simply tightened his hold on her. As his mouth descended to the swell of her breasts, he spoke against her soft skin.

“But, you know what, Zee? I believe that insane is a two-way street.”

With the hold he had on her hips, he then rotated her hips at his own pace, rubbing her against his thigh and making her moan like crazy. He wanted her to feel as desperate for him as he was for her. When he thrust against her a single time while keeping control of her body’s movements, Ziva suddenly cried out, moaning in an almost desperate attempt to yell her answer at him.

"Aaah-! Damn you, Tony! It – oh God – it _is_ a two-way street! It always has been!" she shuddered.

He felt his heart swell at the underlying meaning of her words. Always?

The slow movements of his body, the kissing in all the right places, yet not nearly right enough… It was all happening to slow for the Israeli. She was impatient and so incredibly hot for her partner, and he just couldn’t seem to understand. He didn’t need to tease her to get her to the edge of control. She had been there for years.

She clenched her fist around the hair at the base of his neck and tugged back forcefully, but without hurting him, making him look into her eyes.

“What the hell do you think that this night was all about for me, Tony? Who do you think I was thinking about in my shower before? Who do you think has been making me unable to think straight because he is making me so hot? Whose scent do you think gets me this frustrated?!" she demanded from him with an expression placed somewhere between anger, vulnerability and desire.

Tony groaned at her words and thrust against her faster, while moving her body against his own.

“The answer better be me, Ziva...”

He felt so close to the edge of control that he knew he was going to come soon, and take her with him. He was so desperate to thrust inside her, but he needed to make her come first. He had to see it.

Ziva rested her forehead against his and said with that same voice, only laced with a bit more compassion: “It is you, you idiot! Of course it is you! The man I had a… A date with tonight looks so much like you. He has your height, your hair colour, the same eye colour you do. Whenever I see him, I spend hours pretending that it is you taking me, and I try not to scream your name while he fucks me, but I… I can’t… Nggh--”  
This new information made Tony decide to give her what she had wanted from him all along. Wanted but never gotten. He moved his mouth to her ear where he sucked on her lobe, and bit it tenderly, moaning as he started moving her against him with increased speed. He was so close to giving in.. Just one more plead from her.

“Please, Tony… God, I can’t—I can’t take any more… I’m so close--” she whimpered, biting her lower lip in concentration as she tried to bring on the orgasm she was on the edge of. She was usually above begging, but at that very moment, she couldn’t seem to stop herself. She could always make him pay later.

Her partner closed his eyes, simply listening to the sounds of different fabrics rubbing against each other, a subtle but noticeable sound behind Ziva’s moans and pants. She was losing control, and she was making him lose his. At that point, he had no idea how he even managed to last as long as he had, all things considered, but he knew that his balls had to be blue. He let go of her hips to let her move against him however he wanted, and moved one of his hands down to rub against her clit. She was going to come – he would make sure of that. But it would sure as hell not be the end of their evening. He loved her more than anything else, but he was still pissed at the fact that she had screwed some other man over and over while thinking about him. That she was conscious about this fact, but still hadn’t done anything to change what was between them, so that he could get her the way that he was meant to.

He groaned in her ear as he rubbed her sensitive clit, making her grab his shoulders hard and bury her nails in his shirt. The Italian blew a small breath in her ear and whispered “Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you, Zee.”

_I’ll give you anything and everything,_ he mentally added.

“Make me come, Tony! Hurry!” She panted as she pressed her pelvis into his hand, as if that was going to force him to give her what she wanted.

“Are you sure you want that?” he taunted, grinning close to her ear.

“Yes! Yes— Make me come for you!” Ziva gasped, right on the edge.

In a single, quick move, Tony moved his mouth to one of her breasts and groaned out loud as he took the hard nipple there in his mouth and rubbed her clit with renewed vigour.

_God, she tasted incredible. I always knew,_ he thought to himself.

“Come on, Ziva… I know how bad you want it. Come for me,” he moaned as he switched to suck the other breasts.

Her breath was shaky and her voice high-pitched as she whimpered incoherently

“Yes, oh God— Oooh, yes, Tony, I’m c— Aahh!!“

He trust twice against her, and just like that, she shuddered violently in his arms, finally, like they had both wanted for way too long.


	5. Making a phone call

Tony’s muscular arms were wrapped around her, holding her body pressed against his own as her strong orgasm subsided, and she returned to a state, where she was more mentally conscious than she had been the last minute or two.   
She was not sure when it had happened, but he had managed to reverse their positions so he was now leaning against the door, and she was snuggling into his broad chest, happily spent, and with her short dress still around her waist. For a second, she tried to remember if the fabric was the kind that wrinkled, but she quickly cut her own thoughts off, deciding that she really didn’t care.

When Tony suddenly moved just an inch, she felt that he was still very hard, and ready to go. She wanted to return the favour after the orgasm that he had just given her, but she needed just a few minutes to recover. Just a short break. She buried her face in his shirt and inhaled deeply. She could smell his spicy, well-rounded cologne, but underneath that scent, was a smell that was uniquely Tony. Natural, and all him.

_Mm.. He smells amazing_ , she thought to herself as she rubbed her cheek against him, getting closer to his neck with every small move she made.   
She was snapped out of her own thoughts when Tony suddenly spoke.

“Ziva, I’m hungry. You wanna go get some food?” He asked, and kissed the naked skin of her shoulder. Small, soft kisses that somehow warmed her bared skin. She chuckled softly and looked up at him, smiling. Of course, he was hungry.

“Were you planning on going out like that? Or should we take care of it first?” she asked, moving her hips teasingly against his hard member, making him swallow an extra time.

“Oh, trust me, sweet cheeks.. I really don’t plan on it, but I’m giving you a chance to recover, just a bit,” he replied, grinning cockily at her.

He let his hands run down her back in an almost soothing fashion that didn’t quite match his playful grin. Ziva knew that she was likely going to fall asleep on top of him, if she didn’t move soon.

She shook her head at him and replied dryly “Thanks, Tony... I am going to go get presentable again. Feel free to grab a beer.”

  
Watching his partner attempt to straighten her dress, as she walked towards her bedroom, Tony couldn’t help but wonder when he was going to wake up from the crazy dream, he felt like he was having. Things somehow seemed too good to be true.

He took a deep breath, and noticed that he actually felt surprisingly in control, even considering the fact that he, along with his best friend and partner, had just turned down a road, from which there was no turning back. Despite their shared profession, they were both cowards when it came to feelings… And especially, when it came to being honest about their own. But regardless, he still felt calm at that very moment. Their actions had been driven by lust and, in his case, jealousy, rather than control and romance, but they had acted. After years of watching each other from the side lines, Ziva was finally his. And he sure as hell was not going to change that. Especially not now that he finally had proof that she wanted him.

As he went to her kitchen to grab a beer, he thought about the L-word, and its lack of verbal presence in the middle of what they currently had going on. He clenched his teeth slightly. He _did_ love her. It had taken him time to admit it to himself, but he did. However… He didn’t expect her to tell him that _she_ also loved _him_. He didn’t need her to. He was willing to accept that, if it meant having her by his side. He did not want to pressure her by telling her his feelings either. He did not want her to panic. But even though he wouldn’t tell her, he damn well wanted to show her.

About fifteen minutes later, Ziva came out of her bedroom and found her partner enjoying the last of his beer, sitting on her couch.   
The lack of clicking sounds against the floor in the apartment as she got closer told him that she was no longer wearing the high heels she had been wearing earlier, but she was still wearing the dress, and had combed her hair, giving her the look of a polished jewel, ready to be put on display. At least that was what Tony felt, as he watched her walking towards the couch, barefoot and with a smile on her lips.

She was thinking to herself that it was really very unfair how she had been pleasured, but he had been left with a raging hard on. Not saying a word, she walked up to him and straddled him, letting him feel that she was still not wearing any panties. He had already hardened again just from watching her enter the room in that damn dress… It was more an instrument of torture than a dress, really.

“Oh, Ziva… I am so gonna be making that dress illegal for you to wear. You’re too hot, sweet cheeks,” he groaned as he placed what was left of his beer on her coffee table, bringing his hands back to her legs and running his fingers up the smooth, bare skin.   
The heat of her pussy could be felt through his pants, and he had a strong feeling that she was not planning on putting any panties on tonight at all. Not that he was gonna let her, if she tried. And he had no idea, how he managed to not already be inside her.

She brought her hands to his shirt and started unbuttoning it slowly, making a trail of gentle kisses as she spoke.

“I just called the restaurant and changed the reservation for a table from 7:30 to 8:30. I know you are hungry, but that should give us some time for… This. And then you can also go home and change after, yes?”

Tony’s first response was merely a low, growling sound from deep in his throat, which he quickly followed up with a dreamy “Ahem… Yeah.”   
The feeling of her eager lips and hands on her body was making focusing difficult for him, and he was just about to suggest that they moved to her bedroom when she suddenly got up and hurried to the dining table.

He gazed confused at her and exclaimed “Zee! What the hell?” before getting up and following her.

She looked back at him as she explained “I completely forgot to call Michael and tell him that I will not be seeing him tonight.”

Her eyes lingered on his body for a few extra seconds, taking in his rugged, sexy look. His hair looked like he just got out of bed, and with a completely open shirt and the raging hard-on in his pants, which was creating a large bulge behind his zipper, he looked absolutely delicious as he glared at her and added to her statement.

“Or any other night,” he replied, a very unpleasant feeling of jealousy prickling inside his chest at the mention of the guy, she had originally made plans with.

She tore her eyes from his body and started searching through her purse, which she had left on the table. Her voice was calm as she told him “That has already been established, yes. But I still need to call him and cancel.”

“You do indeed. Right now,” he replied.

As he looked around the room and located her phone, he walked over and grabbed it. Walking back to her, she noticed that he had an almost predatory look in his eyes as he advanced towards her. When he dropped the cell phone in her hand, he moved his hands to caress her neck, kissing her deeply and passionately before turning her around and pressing his own hard body against hers.

She shivered as he growled against her ear, his warm breath tickling her in the most pleasant way as he said “You’re gonna call him right now, Ziva. And you’re gonna keep him on the phone while I make you come.”

He grabbed her hips possessively and thrust his hard member against her ass.

She almost moaned out loud as she confused asked “What? You want him to hear that you make me come?”

The small hissing sound he made almost made him sound angry as he replied “Hell no. You’re not gonna give him that much. He’s not gonna know. I want _you_ to know that _I’m_ the one making you come,” he clarified.   
He bent her over the living room table as he let his hands slide up her soft thighs, pulling the dress up to around her hips, leaving her completely exposed to him.

Tony heard her whimper softly, and even though it was a foreign sound for him, at least from her, he loved it right away. He grinned softly as she automatically spread her legs for him, quivering slightly as he moved a hand down between her legs and let a single finger tease her soft folds. She was very wet again, and even though she felt vulnerable and thought to herself that she probably never would let anyone else get her into that position, she trusted Tony.

He groaned as he slipped a finger inside of her, getting a feel of just how much she wanted him.

“Damn, Zee… You are so wet for me. And I’ve barely even touched you, since you came out from that bedroom. You have no idea how hot you make me, do you?”

The question was rhetorical, but she still had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from answering.

“If you ever think of calling that guy again, I want you to remember that I’m the only one who can get you this wet, Ziva. Only me. I’m the one making you feel like this,” he half whispered, half growled as he slipped a second finger inside of her. With his other hand, he reached around her and rubbed her soaking wet clit with his middle finger, making her cry out softly.

She pulled herself together as she focused on the phone in her hand, finding Michaels number and dialled.

She heard the dialling tone two times before he picked up.

“Ah, Ziva.. I was just about to call you actually. Is everything okay, babe? I’m really looking forward to tonight. Can’t wait to get my hands on your body again.”

When the strokes of Tony’s fingers suddenly intensified quite a bit, and he stretched her insides by adding a third finger, she couldn’t help but wonder if he had heard what Michael said. She cried out at the sensation, his hand pumping so fast that she felt like she was going to pass out, and at the same time, he was sucking on her neck while he continued to rub her clit. He added another finger to stimulate it, and the feeling of her sensitive nub between his two fingers that applied just the right amount of pressure was enough to make her control slip.

“Oh, God!” she cried softly, barely managing to cover the phone’s microphone, before quickly recovering.

“Michael, I am so sorry but I, I am so sorry but I can not make it tonight. I have to cancel. Ahh— I, I am sorry for calling so late, but there is nothing I can do.”

She had no idea how she was keeping herself in check. She wanted… Needed… To scream so badly. She moved her hips back and forth to meet Tony’s fingers, but when he suddenly removed the fingers inside of her, she wanted to turn around and protest. Preferably yell at him. He was however still rubbing her clit, teasing her mercilessly.

On the phone, she registered Michael’s reply.

“I understand. It happens.”

“Th-thank you for understanding,” she almost panted, able to hear the sound of Tony’s zipper as he freed his erection behind her. He softly bit down on her shoulder to muffle a moan of his own as he finally had his throbbing cock out of his pants and so close to her hot entrance. When she felt one of his hands grip her hip firmly, she knew that it was only a matter of time before he was going to slide all the way into her. And she wanted desperately to be off the phone then.

“Well, Michael, I guess—“ she began, but he interrupted her.

“Ziva, do you think we can reschedule? I need to see you, because ever since you called me the other day, all I’ve been able to think about is running my hands all over your hot body and making you scream.”

Right then, there was no doubt that Tony had heard him, because with a loud growl against her back, he slammed himself inside of her as hard as he could. At the last moment, she managed to press her hand over the phone’s microphone before she screamed “Tony!!”

“That’s right, Zee,” he whispered as he moved up to suck on her neck. “I’m the only one who gets to make you scream. Mnn… Tell me what you want,” he demanded as he pounded inside of her again and again. He felt himself spin out of control rather quickly because of how tight, hot and absolutely perfect she was for him. But he wanted to make damn sure that it was amazing for her.

“Please… Oh God, like that! Just like that!” Ziva cried out as she moved her hips in time with his thrusts, meeting his every move, the sound of his skin against hers turning them both on even more. She realised that Michael was still on the phone, and was speaking to her, and knew that she really had to end the conversation. As she brought the phone up to her ear again, she quickly removed her hand from the microphone and said “Michael, I ha--- mmm… I have to go. My reception is very bad here. I am sorry.”   
She flipped the phone shut and dropped it onto the table, panting as Tony asked from behind her “Are you gonna remember this, Ziva?”   
He increased his pace and gasped, clenching his teeth at the feel of her tightness around him. Without the need to be quiet because of the phone, he suddenly felt an overwhelming need to talk to her.

“I heard him, and you know it. I lost it, Zee. You know I’m going to make you come so hard that this is all you’ll be able to think about, when you look at me. At work, over dinner… All the time.”

“Damn you, Tony,” she panted heavily as she straightened her back to lean back against him. “Take off my dress.”

She was not very used to dirty talk, but his words were turning her so much on. Tony hurried to pull her short dress over her head, barely holding back his thrusts. She stretched her arms above her head to help get the fabric away and when she finally got it off, she flung the fabric away from her, making it land a couple of meters away from them, on the kitchen floor.

She looked over her shoulder and met her partner’s darkened emerald eyes as she said “More… Touch me, Tony.”

She had meant for it to sound like she was giving him an order, but his current angle inside of her, and the sensation that turning around brought her, caused it to sound closer to a moan.

“Where?” He asked her, his breath heavy as he slid in and out of her slowly. He let his hands wander up from her hips to her breasts, fondling them and pinching her nipples.

“A-anywhere! God, yes..!” She moaned, writhing in his arms.

Tony could feel himself getting closer to a very powerful orgasm, and Ziva’s sexy moans, as she begged him to give her more, was not helping him at all. He wanted to come so badly, and felt like it was physically impossible for him to avoid it, but at the same time, he felt like he never wanted to stop fucking her. He had never felt anything as powerful as the feeling of her warm, inner walls wrapped around his cock as he slid back and forth. In and out.

When she reached out and grabbed the hand he had on her hip, to place it right next to her wet clit, his fingers rubbing across the slightly swollen skin in circles, Tony knew that he was going to lose it. He couldn’t keep going any longer. He rubbed against it furiously and used his hips to give her the last hard couple of thrusts he had in him when he felt her take control of his hand and move his fingers for him.

“Ahh!! Oh, yeah! Right there, Tony—!” She cried, almost completely out of breath as she slammed back on his hard member.

“Ziva!! Nghh—!”

He squeezed her breast slightly harder than he had intended as he finally came. He pumped himself into her over and over and felt every single spurt of cum being shot deep inside her. Her inner muscles clamped around his hard cock, milking him dry as she came with him, riding out the most incredible orgasm she had ever had.

As he moaned deliriously and kissed her shoulder, Tony couldn’t help but wonder how he had ever lived without having her, like he did at that very moment. 


End file.
